


Утомленное солнце

by FemNapSolo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/F, First Time, POV First Person, Public Sex, Romance, Songfic, Vaginal Fingering, yep more pwp
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemNapSolo/pseuds/FemNapSolo
Summary: Их любовь раскрылась, как карты на столе где-то в углу паба, как бутон созревшего цветка, сорванного для потехи, как свет внезапно пробудившегося фонаря, так сейчас ненужно освещавшего темный переулок. И все это под звуки военного танго, звучавшего из приемника у открытого окна одного из серых домов.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers





	Утомленное солнце

**Author's Note:**

> Конечно же, PWP, куда без него, даже в #stucky этот жанр есть  
> POV!Bucky  
> У Роджерс первый раз  
> Таймлайн: 1943, после вызволения Баки с базы «Гидры» и до схватки с Красным Черепом.  
> Немножко кинкую на военную форму и танго.  
> Слушать под Утомленное солнце
> 
> Коллаж: https://sun9-23.userapi.com/c855020/v855020948/1a88b0/J68_yQCeHac.jpg

Стефани Роджерс раньше очень сильно беспокоилась о том, что слишком худые бедра не позволят ей родить ребенка и стать примерной мамочкой. Сейчас, я смотрю, ей не до этих забот. Она теперь олицетворение всей Америки, сама Америка в женском роде, превзошедшую статую Свободы. Ее считают отважным героем, а я… Я все ещё помню ее той хрупкой Стивви, которая лезла на дерево, чтобы спасти кота, и падала с ветки вместе с котом в куст крапивы. Теперь она другая.

— Ну что, гордость Америки, ещё не надумала обзавестись ребенком, как мечтала? — спрашиваю громко я, приближаясь к стойке паба, где она сидела в мундире. Надо сказать, мундир на ней сидит шикарно, как на мне и не сидели мундиры в далекий 41 год. Я была тогда знатным франтом, которой только дай перед каждым похвастаться, что меня взяли на на фронт. А сейчас меня знатно потрепало, если бы не подруга детства и не объект моей подростковой любви, лежала бы я разрезанной на столе у «Гидры».  
Стивви улыбается, спокойно мне отвечая следующее:  
— Я очень рада, что тебе уже лучше. Как видишь сейчас мне совсем не до своих детей. Нужно других спасать.  
— Звучит как очередная твоя речь на публику. Неужели ты так внезапно расхотела успешного замужества? Я думаю теперь у тебя от поклонников отбоя нет, — лукаво сказала я, попросив у бармена алкоголь. Она останавливает бармена, взамен попросив принести молоко. Кидаю недовольный взгляд в ее сторону, который она мгновенно схватывает.  
— Поверь, Баки, ты ещё не до конца вылечилась. И алкоголь только усугубит ситуацию. А у нас с тобой скоро операция, ты нам нужна здоровой. Тем более, ты любишь молоко, — оправдалась Роджерс.  
Осталась такой же правильной и невыносимой. С досадой выпиваю под ее незаметным надзором молоко, облизываясь.  
— Вернёмся к теме разговора. Так у тебя уже есть на примете кандидат, с кем ты собираешься фондюить? — отмечаю я, вижу как недовольно темнеют её глаза.  
— Откуда ты знаешь про это слово? — спокойно отмечает Стефани, но в её глазах мечут гром и молнии.  
— Мисс Старк очень любит болтать, — улыбаюсь я, а потом перехожу на шепот, приближаясь к Роджерс. — А ещё она на тебя запала. Ну правильно, кто устоит от такого притягательной возможности затащить Америку в постель.  
— Мне нужно с тобой обстоятельно поговорить, Баки, — серьёзно говорит моя Америка, поднимаясь со своего места.  
— Раз так дело пошло, то и мне тоже, — отшучиваюсь я, поднимаясь с места. Стоило Стефани отойти к центру кафе и продвинуться к выходу, как бешеная толпа людей отступила её, требуя автограф. Вот она, цена известности.  
Удивительно, как Роджерс успела справится со всей толпой крикунов, не обидев каждого и успев попрощаться. Будь я б на её месте я бы всех давно растолкала. Наверное, в этом и заключается отличие героя от меня, простого солдата.  
Мы шли по полупустым проулкам этого захолустного городка совершенно молча, и я уже было хотела прервать этот разговор, как тут начала она:  
— Будь добра, перестань расспрашивать меня о личной жизни на людях. Сама понимаешь, сейчас тут такой шквал интереса ко мне…  
— Так ты всё-таки вместе со Старк? — сказала я, стараясь выглядеть совсем не удрученной. Кажется, я ревную? Чувства снова возвращаются?  
— О, нет, ты не так поняла. У меня нет никого, — смущённо сказала Роджерс, потирая затылок.  
Молчание, возникшее между нами, затянулось. На этаже одного из высоких домов поблизости из приемника зазвучало военное танго. Я уже слышала его ни один раз в исполнении союзников, поляков и русских, что напевали эти слова под раскатистые звуки аккордеона.

Утомлённое солнце  
Нежно с морем прощалось.  
В этот час ты призналась,  
Что нет любви.

Мелодия отзывалась странным еканьем в сердце, что тогда, что и сейчас. В голове вспыхнула, как головка спички, одна интересная затея.  
— Может, потанцуем? Нас все равно никто не заметит — предлагаю я, чтобы разрядить обстановку.  
— Я не умею танцевать, — сообщает Стефани виновато.  
— Ты все такая же, как тогда. Я буду вести, а ты повторяй.  
— Схвати меня за плечо. Не так сильно, я не нацист, которого надо душить!  
— Так лучше. А теперь вслушайся в такт раз-два-три-четыре, раз-два-три-четыре.  
Наши ноги переплетаются между собой, и просто удивительно, как мы еще не сбились, и что кто-то из нас не подставил друг-другу подножку. Стоит отметить, что после сыворотки Стивви приобрела еще и отличную координацию, позволяющую ей маневрировать в танце. А раньше даже в вальсе путалась в ногах…  
— Ты мне нагло врала, ты замечательно танцуешь, — прищурившись, говорю я, глядя на то, как мою инициативу вести перенимает Роджерс, но все ещё не решается перенести свою руку мне на талию.  
— У меня просто не было такого замечательного учителя, как ты, — смеется моя Америка. Она отстраняется, но только для того, чтобы я сделала поворот вокруг своей оси, а затем снова горячо прижимает к себе, что даже чувствую от мундира запах пороха.  
Я отхожу от неё на секунду, срывая с клумбы тоненький стебелёк какого-то цветка и по-залихватски прихватываю стебель зубами. Роджерс смотрит на меня со взглядом полным и выражения того, что я окончательно свихнулась. Мы продолжаем танец.  
— Убери этот цветок изо рта, он же только что был сорван с клумбы, — педантично отмечает Стефани, слегка сбиваясь с такта.  
— Отбери его у меня, — провоцирую я, и как только она тянется рукой, чтобы его вытащить, держу изо всех сил её кисть, добавляя:  
— Но только не руками.  
Роджерс хмурится, немного раздумывая, а затем наклоняется к цветку, сохраняя между нами целомудренное расстояние. Пухлые губы едва приоткрываются, чтобы крепко ухватиться в стебель, а я уже не могу сдерживать свои порывы и соскальзываю к ее губам, утягивая в напористый поцелуй. Она знает — я никогда не славилась должным терпением. Мне надо все и сразу, с ней точно также.  
Во рту чувствуется горький сок прикушенного стебля, но ее губы настолько сладкие, что я даже не замечаю этой горечи.  
Я отстраняюсь, замечая, что она не отвечает мне. Цветок падает на гравий, сминая свой бутон. Наблюдаю за его падением в уличную грязь, не смея взглянуть моей Америке в глаза. Я сорвалась, знаю, этого вообще не должно было произойти. Герои всея Америки не целуются в тёмных переулках с непонятными офицерами. Они находят себе подобных, с идеальной голливудской улыбкой и живут по законам американской мечты, устраивая в перерывах между очередными победами семейные пикники. Представляя подобную картину, я всхлипываю вслух, ведь знаю, что мне там не место. Впрочем, вечно холодная ладонь Стефани, так внезапно и удобно устроившаяся на моей щеке, даёт мне думать об обратном.  
— Баки… — нежно шепчет голос выше макушки, и я только сейчас мысленно отмечаю, что теперь она немного другой комплекции. Но, поднимая глаза, я вижу в ней всю ту же худую и хрупкую Стивви, почему-то нерешительно воззрившуюся на меня.  
— Ты мне об этом хотела сказать? — её голос сошёл на упомрачительный шёпот, а кончики пальцев коснулись раскрасневшихся губ.  
— Мы можем сделать вид, что ничего не было, просто забыть. Я не хочу терять дружбу с тобой из-за… неважно, —отмахнулась я, гневаясь на себя из-за минутной слабости.  
— Баки, — умоляюще повторяет Роджерс, придерживая мой подбородок и заставляя смотреть в глаза. Как в самых романтичных и слезливых голливудских фильмах.  
— Не надо, я собиралась первая, — было видно, как тяжело моей Америке даются эти слова. Но как же приятно их было услышать!  
— Я не ослышалась? Ты собиралась первая? — на моем лице промелькнула несдержанная улыбка.  
— Хотела тебе предложить съехаться после войны, снимем вместе квартиру в Бруклине, будем вместе жить… — пояснила Роджерс с деловитым видом. — Хотела тебе предложить встречаться где-то через пару месяцев…  
— Ты с ума сошла? — воскликнула я, — Да я бы умерла от нехватки любви к тебе, пока ты решалась! Черт, Стивви, только не говори, что я должна ещё получить благословение от твоей матушки встречаться и носить твой бабушкин медальон в качестве знака, что я в твоей семье! Что за бре…  
Договорить мне не дала моя мисс Америка, потянувшись за поцелуем и вредно хихикая в губы. Для ни разу в жизни нецелованной Стефани целовалась просто отлично. Подозреваю, что все-таки здесь замешан либо Старк, либо Картер, но мне не дают не вымолвить ни одного недовольного словечка.  
Моя некогда хрупкая Стивви, пользуясь моментом, подхватывает меня на руки и несёт к более укромному переулку, где свет от фонарей едва ли проникает, а лишние глаза из окон вряд ли увидят интимные моменты их парочки.  
— Всегда мечтала это сделать, — затаенно произносит Роджерс, уверенно держа меня в руках и ласково потираясь носом об мою щеку. Что ещё я не знала о тебе, Стивви?  
Столкновение затылка с холодной каменной стеной немного отрезвляет, и я замечаю как Стефани рвёт на мне китель, прокладывая тем самым дорогу своим губам к моему телу. Роджерс заботливо подкладывает ладонь под затылок, пальцами поглаживая ушибленное место и перебирая мои волосы.  
— Всё в порядке, не стоит — невнятный лепет доносится из моих губ, когда Роджерс утыкается носом в изгиб шеи и сбито дышит, заставляя кожу покрываться мурашками.  
— Стоит, — твердит моя Америка и в её взгляде я узнаю саму себя раньше, когда отгоняла от Стивви свору собак или отбивалась с ней от хулиганов или обрабатывала её разодранные коленки.  
Понимание приходит внезапно: Роджерс боится мне навредить. О том, что она может как минимум отправить в нокаут, а как максимум разорвать голыми руками, можно судить по незадачливым нацистам, с которыми ей удалось встретиться. Мне становится даже смешно, что она осторожничает со мной, и вклиниваю колено между её ног, проявляя следующий шаг и ловя удивленный вздох от Роджерс.  
— Я не хрустальная, Стивви.  
— Я могу не рассчитать с силой, — предупреждает Стефани, и чего уж точно не ожидает, так звука расстегиваемой молнии и моей горячей руки под тканью ее форменных брюк. Белое пуританское белье так и просило быть сдвинутым в сторону и испачкано.  
— Расслабься, нет ничего страшного в том, если ты чуть-чуть будешь грубой, — ухмыляюсь я, свободной рукой потрепав по плечу, а пальцами в штанах исполняя желаемое. Достигнув обнаженной кожи, я кончиками пальцев оглаживаю половые губы, под нажимом они раскрываются передо мной, а вместе с ними Роджерс раскрывает свой рот, скомканно вздыхая.  
При виде такого зрелища невозможно удержаться и не проникнуть в такой жаркий и влажный рот, не спеша и ненасытно изучая его языком, почти не касаясь кромки зубов. Но то ли мое желание перелилось через край, то ли терпение обычно сдержанной Стеф лопнуло, но мгновение спустя, я подмечаю, что напор усилился, а аккуратный поцелуй превратился в жадные вылизывания. А еще рука Стивви проворно соскользнула в мои штаны, отзеркаливая мои движения и безошибочно находя мой клитор. Прогибаюсь в спине от мимолетного прикосновения к нему как от разряда тока и ловлю губами довольную улыбку Роджерс. Надо же, из тихого омута Стефани Роджерс стали вылезать черти!  
А мне только этого и нужно было. Стивви не похожа ни на одного из моих партнеров и партнерш, да и вряд ли кто-то после ее превзойдет. Она удивительным образом сочетает обволакивающую нежность и грубые с ума сводящие ласки. Если распалять ее сильнее, двигая коленом между ее ног, то второе проявляется все явственнее, и что совсем становится неожиданным так это жесткая хватка ладони на моей груди.  
Впрочем, заметив это, Роджерс расслабляет руку и бросает виноватый взгляд в мою сторону. Я перехватываю почти отстраненную руку, плотно прижимая к себе. Неотрывно смотрю на нее, глазами сообщая: «Все в порядке». Тоже самое я ей говорю, когда она начинает юлить пальцами у входа, не решаясь проникнуть внутрь.  
— Баки…— шепот пробирает до мурашек и заставляет меня краснеть как школьницу перед первым разом. Длинные прохладные пальцы проталкиваются один за другим в жаркую тесноту лона до самого упора и замирают.  
Роджерс смотрит настороженно, опасаясь, что я её сейчас оттолкну. Как бы не так. Мне очень хорошо, настолько хорошо, что сама вскидываю бёдрами, насаживаясь. Вечно холодные (Стивви, у тебя до сих пор проблемы с кровообращением?) пальцы постепенно согреваются от движений, и я чувствую как они во мне сгибаются и раздвигаются ножницами, до предела растягивая. Интуитивно это было сделано или у Роджерс все-таки есть какие-то познания в лесбийском сексе неизвестно, но я стараюсь переключить не вовремя вспыхнувшую ревность на страсть и отдаюсь целиком этому чувству, громко выстанывая её имя и слыша как раздаётся эхо моего голоса в тёмном переулке. Надеюсь, мы не разбудили лишних свидетелей.  
Впрочем, даже если так, ни я, ни вовлеченная Роджерс не придали бы этому внимание, слишком увлеченные друг другом. Стефани, кажется, вообще вошла в азарт, наращивая темп и сводя меня с ума. Она согласно кивает, запечатлевая согласие коротким поцелуем в уголок губ, когда я спрашиваю разрешение войти. У входа в её лоно уже сочится смазка, я пачкаю в ней палец прежде чем войти, юлю у входа и, только когда ловлю в шею нетерпеливый выдох, проникаю внутрь. Стефани податливая, ластится бедром ко мне, раздвигает шире ноги и восхитительно сжимается вокруг пальца. Из-за разницы в росте она слегка сгибает свои колени для лучшего вхождения.  
Поигравшись с одним пальцем, я отмечаю про себя, что она достаточно растянута и прибавляю второй. Стефани стискивает зубы, но не кричит. Моя Америка —героиня, а герои не кричат от боли. Утешающе целую её в висок, не двигаясь и прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Её пальцы все ещё во мне, создают невероятное чувство наполненности и я несколько раз сжимаюсь вокруг них, чувствуя как истекаю соками и пачкаю брюки. Первая из нас отмирает Стефани, с решительностью во взгляде набирая темп, и крышесносно перебирая фалангами пальцев. Взгляд туманится, перед глазами мечутся искры, и меня срывает в первый оргазм, нехило потряхивая. Роджерс крепко прижимает к себе, чтобы я не упала, но в этом нет необходимости, со мной все в порядке, только дрожат ноги. Меня больше волнует, то, что её пальцы все ещё во мне. Я готова на второй раунд.  
Со стороны это выглядит как быстрая дрочка друг другу, чтобы добиться скорой разрядки. Так делают многие военные, да даже женщины, как можно увидеть, не исключение.  
На самом же деле, мы наслаждались друг другом, смаковали каждый момент, каждый стон, вздох или взгляд, и искренне жалели, что упустили эту возможность до войны. Было столько моментов, когда я могла разложить Стивви на простынях в бруклинской квартире и лишить невинности именно там… Но судьба распорядилась иначе.  
Стефани позволила прижать себя к стене, спустила до щиколоток брюки с бельём и широко раздвинула ноги, показывая свою промежность. Я ловлю невероятное эстетическое удовольствие, от того, как двигаются мои пальцы между её половых губ, и мысленно обещаю себе прижаться ртом к её лону и исследовать его языком. А пока я стараюсь не срываться на бешеный темп, зажимая её колено промеж моих ног и потираясь как щенок. Получается из рук вон плохо, а когда Роджерс внезапно переходит на тонкий голос и просит быстрее, у меня срывает все тормоза. Эти лихорадочные фрикции никак кроме как «траха» не назовёшь, и меня даже очень устраивает это название, и Стефани, кажется, тоже.  
Меня срывает в оргазм по несколько раз, в один из которых на колено Роджерс совершенно неприличным образом выплескивается струя моих соков и смазки. Клитор болезненно пульсирует, и я свободной рукой касаюсь его, доводя себя до исступления. Роджерс внимательно наблюдает за мной с потемневшими от похоти глазами и оглаживает талию.  
— Такая бурная реакция, — шепчет Стивви, зажимая между пальцами мой сосок и слегка щипая.  
— Ты очень хороший катализатор, — отшучиваюсь я, провернув пальцы внутри Стефани и напоминая, что я все ещё в ней. Ловлю в ответ мелодичный стон и продолжаю ласку. Однако что-то идёт не так, и это я понимаю по неприлично тесному прижиманию Роджерс к своему телу и сильной ладони, сжимающей мою ягодицу. Кисть спускается к растянутому мокрому лону, а через секунду в нем оказывается очень тесно, что даже не сжаться.  
Три пальца с хлюпающими звуками заходят внутрь и резко выходят, вышибая дух. Я чувствую, что моя Стивви уже на грани, но вместо того, чтобы кончить на мою ладонь, она разворачивает меня бёдрами к себе, заставляя раздвинуть ягодицы ладонями. Зрелище, наверное, то ещё. Стефани исцеловывает мне спину, одной рукой продолжая вдалбливаться в меня, а второй надрачивая себе, и, в конечном итоге, зажимая моё бедро между ног. Роджерс не замечает, что кончая, она оставляет от ног и ладоней сплошные синяки, а ещё не нарочно вгрызается в шею, бормоча моё имя.  
— Баки…

Одно это слово и я готова ей простить и синяки с больным укусом в шею, и долгое ожидание признания в любви и её слишком правильный характер. Главное, дожить до окончания войны…


End file.
